regularfandomcom-20200214-history
Tierney McKenna
'' ''Aliases: '''None '''Identity Status: Nobody Age: 23 Height: '''5'10 '''Build: Athletic Eyes: Blue-green Hair: Dark brown, bleached blonde. Complexion: Fair. Fashion Sense: '''Punky. '''Complete Description: '''Tierny is slim and athletic, built for running and perhaps gymnastics. While slim, she still carries just enough weight to prevent her from looking too toned or muscly. '''Family: None. Personality: '''She's.. bold. Some would say fearless, some would say foolish. She doesn't back down from much except other people, willing to undertake nearly any stunt that doesn't involve intentional self-harm. '''Social Life:Tierney is a drinker, and a partier. Her social life consists of concerts and goings-out, and often hungover mornings spent in a coffee shop. Fame rating: Unknown Nationality: '''American '''Ethnicity: Irish History: Tierney ran away from her home in Boston at the tender age of 15, hitchhiking and odd-jobbing her way across America until she came to New York. She lived on the streets until she earned enough money to find an apartment, and has been living in the same hovel ever since. No one much seems to care, and she doesn't see why she needs anything more. Origin: Her mother's womb. Miscellaneous: During her travel between Boston and New York, Tierney became involved in mutant experimentation. She was just a regular girl to begin with, but after testings and modifications various abilities began to manifest. First, the successful splicing of a housecat into her genes (giving her the form) encouraged the.. scientists. While attempting to introduce other forms to her repetoire, they instead gave her the ability to possess animals. The rest all flowed from there. She was given an established mutation to make her bodily systems more susceptible to concious control in order that she might actually live through extended possessions, and the empathy just seemed to develope on it's own, likely the cause of some overwhelming need while her DNA was shifting around. Whether the entire process was voluntary or not, she's told no one of it. : Superhuman Abilities: Alternate Form: She has the ability to assume the form of a small silvery-grey housecat. It's something of a 'safe' form for her, always available and a lot less risky than possessing another animal though it falls to the same risks of getting 'too comfortable' and forgetting how to change back. Animal Possession: Tierney has a most peculiar ability: she can possess animals. The.. simpler, or more submissive the mind the easier it is, of course. The creature's irises become like her own, shading between vibrant blues and greens while the pupil remains the same. Slitted, if a bird or a reptile, etc. She can 'possess' in varying degrees, simply 'riding' in an animal's mind leaves her in full control of her own body, seeing with a 'remote' sort of vision, the same way we 'see' memories, or watch TV. The same goes for the rest of the senses, though touch (such as a caress or pain) is dulled and distant. If she tries to influence the mind it becomes harder to perform tasks in her own body, making her clumsy or her movements almost wooden. Speech requires more thought and deliberate concentration while, her own senses might dim, especially hearing. Lastly, full possession of an animal removes her conciousness from her body, leaving it empty and vulnerable. Empathy: While in another body, she seems to gain a limited form of empathy. It allows her to more effectively communicate, making her desires or intentions clearer. It seems to make her appear as more an Alpha in the eyes of packmates or similar species, and in times of great stress or need it has even brought to mind the exact word that she's trying to express, though this is rare. It does, however, allude to the possibility of telepathy in the future. Biorhythmic Control: Like a few select others, Tierney has learned to have decent control over her own body. She can slow her heart rate and breathing to a point that just barely keeps her alive, sliding herself into a coma-like state. She can adjust her temperature the few degrees that are still in the 'safe' zone, and produce more or less of the various fluids, chemicals and hormones of the body. While dangerous, it allows her body to survive much longer while she's in another form, or even fake death. Flaws: Fatigue: Tierney can return to her body at any time, over any distance, but the further she has to go the more tired it makes her. The simple act of possession is tiring, though she doesn't have to return to her own body to rest. The longer she 'splits' her conciousness is further exhausting, and she often returns to her body already asleep, and can remain so for days. If she has sent her body into a coma, life can be further difficult. Her muscles are stiff and it can take a bit to regain full motor control and return everything to full working order. Practical Experiance: She doesn't leap into a new body fully capable. Each new type requires a bit of learning, though that task is eased by time spent simply existing inside the form. Though she's proficient at being a housecat, getting used to a tiger's size and strength takes time. A crow has different proportions than a hawk though they can be a similar size. Tuning into a bat's echolocation takes practice, and the body language of a snake is different than that of a human or whale. Silver Cord: As a fair number of people believe, there has to be some link between the 'soul' and the mortal coil. Those that can see such things would have an easy time finding whichever part of Tierney it is they're looking for (mind or body), and those that can affect it are even luckier. It likely manifests differently according to a person's beliefs (a silver cord, a trail of golden dust, etc), but it's there regardless. Assimilation: If she spends too much time in a particular beast, or wakes up in it too many times, there's a chance she might forget how to get back to her own body, or even lose her 'human' mind. Skills:'' '' Animal Empathy: Not surprisingly, this young woman is good with animals. Domesticated pets usually like her, even if they're distrustful of strangers. Wild animals tend not to attack her on first sight, and often react indifferently or warily to her presence, depending on their usual treatment of people. Expression: Tierney is an artist, skilled with both brushes, pencils and tattoo needles. Her artistry, however, doesn't extend to sculpting or writing, or anything other than pretty pictures. Cooking: The girl is an absolutely amazing cook, though she doesn't really have the kitchen to accomodate it at the moment. She's more than happy to put on awesome dinners at her friends' houses, however. Gadgets, Props, etc: None 'Pets: ' None 'Player: 'Devu